Defeats and Proposals
by TheLastMarauder-Moony
Summary: Harry defeats voldemort, and proposes to Ginny. OneShot.


I look around at my surroundings. I feel elated right now, but anxious at the same time. Two days ago, Ron, Hermione and I destroyed the last non-living horcrux. All that is left of Voldemorts soul is the piece inside of him, and the piece inside of Nagini. At this moment in time, I'm more than glad that Ginny refused to let me walk away, I'm glad she made me think about what I was doing to myself by being noble like that. Because today, I'm going to kill Voldemort, and as soon as I'm done, I'm going to the burrow, and I'm going to propose to her. I have the ring in my pocket. I don't think I've ever been as excited as I am right now. But I keep thinking, what if she says no? And possibly worse than that, what if I can't kill him? I don't doubt that I have the power and the will to do so, but what if he wins? We are equals, the prophecy said so, what if we are too evenly matched?

I walk to the door of this forbidding mansion. I think I'll knock, just to see what reaction I get. Then again, that's a death wish. It would be just _stupid_. So I won't do it. We'll sneak. By we, I mean the 150 aurors that the ministry sent to clean up as soon as I've killed him, the Order of the Phoenix, Ron, Hermione and I. I'm the only one going in at first, it will be easier for just one person to sneak. Ah, I'm in. There's should be alarms triggered from that, but maybe they're silent so as to not notify the person they're about to get caught. I walk in the shadows, trying to find the evil piece of vermin that has ruined my life. Err…Vermin would make it sound like I'm talking about wormtail, who also ruined my life, but I'm not. So I'm off to see the demon that rules this castle. For now. He's going down, and he's going down soon.

The door has a handle in the shape of a snake. The death eaters avoid this door like the plague, so I figure it must be this one that he hides behind. Ah yes, I'm sure that's how you get in, parseltongue, he's a bloody idiot to do that, of all things. I'm going in…I'm going to win. I have faith that I will win and get to live my life out with Ginny. It took me three years to destroy three horcruxes. One a year, I think. After Christmas the first year, which should've been my seventh year at Hogwarts, Ginny told me that if I didn't like her, that was okay, but if I did, she wasn't letting me be stupid and noble any more. I grin remembering that. Then I hiss, 'ooopen up.' It does. I grin. That's better than, 'speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four.' Which happens to be b.s. anyway. The man must have been like his heir, arrogant and pig-headed.

I'm in. He's sitting with his back to the door. Either he's an idiot, or pretending that he doesn't know I'm here so he can startle me. That's not going to work. I hiss again, not wanting the death eaters guarding him to know what's going on. "Hello Voldemort, today is the day you go to hell, finally. Are you excited?" HE jumps in the air. He must not have known. Oh well. "Hello Potter, but I'm not dying today. You are. Excited?" He gets a little cocky, I think. That's going to be his downfall. I'm going to win this thing, once and for all. "Oh, I am? That could be cool. Yes, I'm excited." Ah, annoy him, duel him, pretend to be down, and kick his sorry ass. That's my list of things to do today. "You insolent fool, Potter, let's end this once and for all." Oh, he's going to regret saying that. He's _really _going to regret sayin that. "Yes, Tom, let's end this."

He pulls out his usual wand. What a fool, how does he expect to duel? Oh well, it's a good thing I got a new one just for this occasion. A phoenix feather from my animagus form is the core. Oh, I'm going to enjoy this. He starts off with easy enough spells, that could be considered light. I think he's trying to confuse me. I go straight to my arsenal of parseltongue spells. I'm going to hurt him before I kill him, I swear it. If anyone deserves pain he does. I do what he least expects. I turn my back on him, which seems stupid, but believe me, I know what I'm doing, I've been over this plan a thousand times. I kill Nagini and then perform the complex Horcrux destroying spell. She's gone, thank god. One less thing to worry about. Voldemort looks scared. Oh, that is priceless. The fearless lord Voldemort is scared of a nineteen year old boy.

I hiss again. "That was your last horcrux, didn't you know? You're going DOWN!" We duel. I swear that he only knows three curses, and he uses one of them too much for my liking. Or, too much for my liking until he used it so much that I got used to it – I don't even scream anymore. Then he tries Imperio. What a bloody idiot! He should've known that wouldn't work. He's getting frustrated. That's good, for me. Now, time to pretend that I'm hurt. He sends a spell at me, which I quickly wandlessly turn into an illusion spell, which makes it looks to him as if I'm bleeding to death. He grins triumphantly. Then he says aloud, for all of his precious death eaters to hear. "I've finally conquered the great Harry Potter." I'll make him regret that, I swear it.

He turns his back. What an idiot. I jump up. His death eaters try to warn him, but he ignores them as he starts talking about how he's going to rule the world. I whisper with as much force as I can behind it, the fatal words, 'Avada Kedavera' He falls to the floor. Oh, that's funny. Or, it would be if that curse could kill him, which even without the horcruxes it can't. But it does make him really weak. I walk to him. I hiss again, "Hello Tommy boy, Hell is waiting for you. It won't have to wait long." I summon Gryffindors sword that has come to me when I needed it for two years now, since I first tried calling for it. It's in my hand in an instant. Then I say in english, "Good-bye, Tom Marvolo Riddle" One move with the sword. He's gone. I breathe deep and call Fawkes to me. He came back during my last trip to the Dursley's. He's barely left my side since. I ask him to go get the army that is waiting to get the death eaters.

Three hours of dueling later, we have every person in that castle in ministry custody. They're all getting trials, though. I demanded it, to honor Sirius. He's gone, but no one else will have the same fate that he did. Not while I'm alive. Snape, though, I wouldn't have minded killing him at first site for what he did. But I didn't. One persons death on my hands is enough. Although he wasn't really a person. He's going to rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life and I'll never have to deal with him again. I'm going to Ginny's now. Oh god how I hope she'll say yes. That was the end of the war, but this, this will be even more difficult, I think. I tell Ron and Hermione that I'll talk to them later and I apparate away. I'm nervous as hell and I'm not afraid to admit it. I knock on the door, despite the countless times Mrs. Weasley told me to just walk in.

Gin is sitting at the table in the kitchen reading a book. She's wearing a muggle tank top and a pair of shorts that are too short for my sanity. How she does that I'll never know, but she's amazing. She could look gorgeous with just pajamas on, I think. I walk towards her, and I feel my heart beating a thousand times per second. I look into her eyes and I see love in them, and I hope she can see the same thing in mine. I walk the rest of the way to her, then I drop down on one knee, reach into my pocket and pull out the ring box, and I say, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are my entire world. The past three years of training and destroying Horcruxes, you are the thought that kept me going, the reason there was to live after the war. The war is over now, and Voldemort is gone forever. I know that I love you and that you love me, but if you want to wait or say no you can. Gin, will you marry me?"

By the time I'm done she's got tears in her eyes. I don't know if that's good or bad – I never really did understand girls, Cho Chang in my fifth year made that obvious. She looks into my eyes and I feel as if she can see straight through me. She says in a soft whisper one word that shows all of her love for me, "yes." I've never felt as elated as I do right now. I grab her into a hug and twirl her around. I whisper in her ear, "I love you more than life itself, more than anything I can think of, I love you. You are my world." She whispers back to me, "The same for you, mister Potter, you are my world, my one love, and I can't wait to marry you." I ask her if she _really _can't wait, or if she can and it was just an expression. She looks at me, confused. I make my point clearer. "Do you want to elope?" She grins at me, "why of course."

We apparate together to London, and we go to a phone booth and look through for a good place to go. We finally find a small church that is both wizarding and muggle, and we apparate there. I give them forty galleons to say that we were never here. Fifteen minutes later, we are Mr. And Mrs. Potter. We both have silly grins on our faces and I ask her, "so what do you want to do next, Mrs. Potter?" Her response was, "why, I thought you'd never ask, Mr. Potter. I would like to go on a small, one night honeymoon which I can explain away until we decide to tell mum and dad and everyone else. You?" I smile, and she smiles back. We go find a hotel. A muggle one, so that no one will recognize me. My life just got a thousand times better, I think.

I wonder so many things that night. What will our life together be like? Will we have children? How many? What will I end up doing with my life? What will Gin do? How will Mr. And Mrs. Weasley react? Ron and Hermione? I think Ron might just murder me. Oh lord, she has six brothers! Well, they wouldn't kill their brother-in-law, at least, I hope they wouldn't. I lean over and kiss Gin as she sleeps. This woman makes my life complete. I could defeat Voldemort a thousand more times when I'm with her, but without her, I couldn't do it once. Yes, I think life will be okay now.


End file.
